


crossfaded visions

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, I will add more tags when needed, Lowercase, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Weed, camboy, gon and killua are aged up but don’t do anything sexual, hisoka is a camboy, hisoka throws up but it’s ok, illumi has that tame impala vibe, illumi’s dad runs a drug cartel, indie references, just kinky shit but no weird shit, lots of profanity, this could be counted as crack taken seriously but i’m not intentionally trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: none of this would have happened if chrollo didn’t have a porn subscription to a shady camboy website, but it’s not like he’s complaining.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	crossfaded visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to hisoka!

“thanks for supplying man.” chrollo said, hand gripping his door frame as his dealer and good friend illumi counted the cash that chrollo gave him moments before. 

“business is business, my dad runs a drug cartel, you know.” illumi said, stating the obvious. 

“of course.” chrollo said, remembering the time when he first heard about illumi’s crazy family business. “this should definitely last me until exams, thanks again.”

“any time, i’ll see you around.” illumi nodded as chrollo shut the door to his dorm. 

chrollo sighed and eyed the bag of weed he bought, five grams in total. exams were a week away and everything was getting a bit to stressful to be able to relax without worry, he needed something to let off some steam. he went to his room and got some rolling paper from his cabinet, fixing himself a blunt with ease. his roommate kurapika wasn’t home, wouldn’t be for a while, so the smell wouldn’t be any problem, kurapika wasn’t one to complain about weed anyway. 

chrollo flicked his lighter on with his thumb, the bright flame flickering against the metal material. 

four hits in and chrollo was already sinking into his couch, a random album unknown to him sounding throughout his room, muffled by the pocket of his hoodie. his phone buzzed against his chest. 

it was a notification from a porno website he recently made an account on. 

___  
you haven’t been active in the past 48 hours, check out our new streamers and recently uploaded videos! 

chrollo puffed out a wave of smoke, dragging the blunt away from his lips while he unlocked his phone. 

it wouldn’t hurt to indulge a bit.

tapping on the link provided by the email, he was taken to a page of currently streaming camboys and camgirls. chrollo didn’t have a personal preference for gender, stuff like that didn’t matter to him, all he cared about right now was getting off. scrolling past a large amount of suspicious or down right uncomfortable looking streamers, he stopped on someone with candy pink hair. 

“bungeegumlvr” chrollo scoffed, ignoring the questionable username and clicking on the stream. 

~ 

now that hisoka looked back on it, he didn’t even mean to meet chrollo. he knew that their meeting was inevitable, the amount of mutual friends they had was unheard of, hell, his roommate illumi was even chrollo’s drug dealer! they both majored in fine arts, although chrollo was a musician, unlike hisoka who was an artist. 

hisoka just didn’t like how they met. illumi had convinced hisoka to go to some random indie festival that every college kid in the country was going to. fuck, illumi was a walking reincarnation of tame impala, the guy practically breathed weed— hisoka knew there was no chance of being able to deny him. 

he was in a pissy mood, illumi was driving some hippy van on the way to the festival, and he was unfortunately squished between leorio and phinks for three consecutive hours. 

illumi had mentioned beforehand that they would be meeting up with some of kurapika’s friends when they arrived as well, which was maybe the only thing hisoka was excited about, besides getting crossfaded and seeing one of the bands he listened to live. 

to state that hisoka was high and equally drunk was an understatement. his mind had long left his normal train of thought, vision blurring while people danced around him, music booming. hisoka’s group had met up with kurapika’s an hour before the festival started, but introductions were absent. everyone was too high to care. hisoka couldn’t even remember anyone’s faces from kurapika’s group- the only thing he could somewhat focus on was the music rocking into his core. 

the whole concert went by fast, illumi’s friends, screaming out lyrics to the songs they knew, but hisoka couldn’t help but feel groggy. his trip wasn’t the best, he preferred to get high in small groups and the cans of white claw he drank earlier definitely didn’t help. 

“i’m gonna puke.” hisoka groaned, leaning into illumi. 

“shit dude, just aim for the ground, you’ll be alright.” 

“yeah.” hisoka grumbled, eventually bending over and vomiting whatever little food and liquid he had in his stomach. 

“dude.” the guy in front of him turned around, looking down at hisoka. “try not to hit my fucking shoes next time, what the fuck.” 

“shit.” hisoka groaned, looking at the small amount of throw up he got on the guy-in-front-of-him’s shoes. 

“i’m sorry, they should be fine.” 

“yeah.” the guy yelled during a particularly loud part of the song. “just aim better from now on.” and without a beat, he turned back around. 

at least hisoka was starting to feel better. 

“nah you don’t understand hisoka.” illumi said as they made their way back to their car. “you threw up on kurapika’s friend chrollo’s shoes dude, i’m surprised he didn’t punch you right then and there.” 

“why would he have? barely got any on him.” hisoka questioned. 

“i just feel like he’s the type to fuck someone up, but that’s just my judgement. kurapika says he’s really chill.” 

“ah.” hisoka said, drowning out the sounds of leorio and phinks arguing behind him. “are we gonna meet them back at the cars?”

“most likely, we’re gonna go to waffle house and switch up some of the people in the cars, you wanna go with kurapika half way? i kinda wanna catch up with killua.” illumi asked, jingling his keys in his pocket.

“killua is your brother right? that’s fine yeah, i’ll go.” 

“maybe you can get to know chrollo some more too.” 

“maybe so.”

hisoka ended up in the back seat next to chrollo while kurapika and his friend gon sat in the front. the car was dark, the only light illuminating the inside being kurapika’s radio.

“you’re the guy who threw up on my shoes.” chrollo stated. 

“yes, that’s me.” hisoka sighed and leaned against the window. “i’m so sorry, white claw doesn’t sit well with me.” 

“no it’s fine, i thought it was kinda funny.” chrollo smiled and pointed at his shoes. “they’re just fine.” 

“thank god.” hisoka laughed and rolled his eyes. “you’re friends with illumi right? i’m his roommate, hisoka.” 

“yeah i kinda am, nice to meet you as well.” chrollo smiled again and quickly asked kurapika to turn up the radio. “i’m chrollo.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there’s any typos! this is my first multi chapter fic i’ve wrote in a longggg time, i’m not sure how many chapters it’ll even end up having dkdfkfksks, i hope u enjoy the story!


End file.
